


The Coffee Keeps Me Constant

by Sh1pShape



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Baristas, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1pShape/pseuds/Sh1pShape
Summary: Dragon's Den was Hammerlocke's most popular cafe thanks to the popular Raihan became on social media. However no matter what Raihan did something felt missing and he knew exactly what is was. Real love was something hard to find for the barista social media star as others didn't want him past his looks and fame. Will a unusual customer turn that around well Raihan sure hoped so if the other would keep coming around often.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 14





	The Coffee Keeps Me Constant

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I need to make clear here in the notes so hang tight for a minute.
> 
> 1\. This au takes place in a universe where pokemon battling didn't become popular. People still have pokemon and those who dare to walk into the wild area do battle with wild pokemon but not with others so no gyms. 
> 
> 2\. I wanted to make this a slow burn but couldn't find the tag and I may not be able to manage it. 
> 
> 3\. It takes me a while to write usually since I have many ideas but can't quite always put them in the right words. So please be patient also school is coming up so that will slow things down even more.
> 
> That's all if you guys want to give suggestions or ideas I'm all for it anyway thanks for reading.

"Aaaaand Done. Alright guys what do you think?" Raihan asked his team as he straightened from his hunched position. Flygon, Duraludon, Gigalith,and Goodra crowded around his latest work as Sandaconda and Torkoal stretched up to try and peer over the counter. Various chirps and rumbles of approval echoed from the pokemon, well the ones who could see it. Gently taking the cup from the counter he squatted down allowing Sandaconda and Torkoal to see the design. Latte and coffee art was not something Raihan thought he'd ever do ,but an amazing post to Pikigram of foam of a latte turned into a dragon had him hooked. Swirling and pulling the foam to create an image was a delicate process however young Raihan wasn't delicate at all. His many first attempts which he documented on his Pikigram were proof enough. Usually he would either a) go too hard,tip the cup,and spill everywhere or b) make a blob of foam that barely resembles anything. However right now he has a small latte with a trapinch made out of foam primed and ready for his social media accounts. Moving to one of the many empty tables of the cafe as the rising sun bathes the whole space in warm light. Setting down the cup on the corners of a dragon themed napkin he moved around some simple props like golden silverware and extra dragon scales he had lying around. With one last one over he went ahead with photographing, editing, and posting the latte to Pikigram. It takes all of a couple minutes for it to blow up and even get on the trending page which wasn't unusual by any means. The table was cleared and cleaned swiftly as it was soon time to open Dragon's Den, Hammerlocke's most popular cafe. 

Dragon's Den hadn't always been such a hot spot, it wasn't originally a cafe to begin with rather a library chalked full of the city's history. It's castle-like structure made it an icon of the city but the inside lined with dusty books, statues, and countless other things wasn't as exciting. When Raihan inherited it at age 16 he knew that it's potential was being wasted so after an accepted proposal the vault was built. It was only a few blocks down from the cafe closer to route 6 it contains the most valuable parts of Hammerlocke history. The extra pieces that didn't fit were kept in the air tight basement of the vault however some pieces remained in the cafe as decor. Dragon's Den was often cited as a place where the past and present collide for that reason. Under Raihan's leadership Hammerlocke as a whole rose to new heights becoming the second biggest in all of galar. Sure the city won't ever be a shiny, perfect, modern utopia like Wyndom but that's what gives the city it's charm. 

With a loud creak from the old wooden doors snapping him out of his reminiscing he smiles at Sebastian as he comes in for his shift. 

"Good morning Seb." Raihan says as he moves back behind the counter to finish the daily set up.

"Morin' Raihan." Sebastian responds as he closes the door locking behind himself. It has become necessary precaution as some of the more wild fans have yanked the doors before they have opened. However Raihan hadn't heard the door handle rattle so far that or he was so in the zone that he just tuned out the noise. Seb moved to the backroom to pack away his things in his locker so Rai took the opportunity to usher his pokemon into his office. He'd feel awfully guilty if he just kept them in their balls all day so he leaves them out and about. Sometimes when the cafe isn't busy he'll let them on the terrace or just in the open area of the cafe. Mornings were however not one of those times usually as many people often come by for a cup of coffee before work. Early morning fans were also another reason as his team tended to be overwhelmed by the many fans backing them into a corner and freak out. Sebastian walks out as he just finished tying his apron then with a final straightening of his uniform the other nods at him. 

"Alright then we're ready for business." Rai declares marching to unlock the doors and flick on the open sign.

The regulars shuffled in with tired hellos and small smiles while fans squealed and cheered before quieting down to get their place in line. Getting through the regulars was easy as he has their orders and names memorized in his head by now. The fans took a bit longer as they loved to chat and ask for autographs which he was more than fine with as it fueled his ego. Occasionally there would be the flirt wanting to try their luck however they ultimately would get rejected but some just won't quit. Sebastian ended up saving him by swapping positions until the lady finally ordered and left a bit defeated. 

"Thanks Seb, not sure how much long I would have been able to take all the obvious flirting." Raihan says give the other a hardy pay on the back.

"It's no prob Rai really I'm more surprised that customers have flirted with you and not the other way around." Seb states as he sets a fans drink down having it taken from him without even calling their name. It's true usually he is a big flirt however he prides himself on being professional while being personable. 

"You doubt my professionalism Sebastian? I get that I have to keep up appearances but I know when to stop." He stated with confidence however the raise in the others eyebrows told him the other didn't believe it. Another wave of morning customers came in keeping them busy for a while leaving the baristas conversation forgotten. Good looking people came and went but none really hooked him for too long. Sadly most either wanted to pig back his fame or shallowly for his looks and little else ,but Rai's constant flirting doesn't help when wanting a serious relationship. Sure running Dragon's Den and social media kept him busy enough but they couldn't fill that void. Despite his nature he wants love for him as a person not the influencer but arceus is someone like that hard to come by.

A loud creak from the wood doors catches does little to catch Raihan's attention but what lies behind the doors sure does. There shyly in the doorway was a shorter male in mostly dark clothing carrying a guitar case. Now that normally wouldn't stick out too much and with the guy's posture and facial expression he didn't want to stick out. His two toned hair of ebony black and pure white that appeared to be wild and spikey had the opposite effect. Looking at his face again the guy looked really pale, like he rarely saw sunlight pale, with a dusty purple on his eyelids attempting to hide the bags under his eyes. The man's seafoam green eyes darted through the cafe before he sighed and walked completely in. Sebastian gently nudged him with concern evident on his face as it was rare for Rai to stop dead in his tracks like that. Turning to the other with an easy going smile he went back to helping with the drinks until the next customer came up. Walking to the register low and behold the guy with the guitar case was there waiting.

"Hey welcome to the Dragon's Den, how are you this morning?" the barista said apparently a little too loudly as the guy appeared to winch 

"I'm... Fine, just tired." The guy said shyly turned to hide in the fringe in front of his face.

"Coffee should wake you right up then, do you know what you want to order if you want I can wait a bit or make suggestions?" Raihan says, a little quieter than last time.

"Uh… How's the black coffee here?" The customer asks looking up at him this time.

"It's really got some kick to it if that's what you're going for. The deino dark roast is strong but not too overbearing so it's drinkable,however I'm not the biggest fan of black coffee." The barista answered honestly and by the slight softening of the guys eyes he appreciated it.

"Ok I'll get the biggest cup you can give me of that." The customer said with a slight nod.

"Alright coming right up, can I have a name for the order?" Rai asked mentally wondering what name could match his punk look.

"Piers." The customer stated and never had a name so perfectly matched the person before. They continued without much fanfare however even after Piers walked to a shady corner of the cafe to sit and wait he could stop stealing peaks of the guy. Every time he stole a peak while filling the cup of black coffee he'd notice little details. The piercing that decorated his ears was the first thing he noticed then the choker with its circular ring with three spikes the guy was absent mindedly messing with. Securing the lid tightly to the cup he strolls to the other end of the counter before calling the name. Piers silently gets up leaving his guitar case behind as he walks back up to the counter.

"Here you go, mate. Dieno dark roast in the biggest we got." The barista states as he placed the cup into Piers' slender hands.

"Thanks." Piers said sneaking a peak of his face before hiding behind his fringe again.

"Hey it's no problem, it's kind of my job actually anyway I hope it's good and please come again." Raihan says gently with a smile unlike the usual smirks he'll give customers. The last comment gets a fond huff from the other before Piers takes a sip.

"Maybe I will, bye." Is the last thing said before the other goes back for his guitar case and walks back out onto the street. Rai stares at the door a bit after the other leaves before sighing and getting back to it as another rush of customers come in. It isn't until a little after three that Sebastian questions him about Piers and the out of the ordinary softness he showed. He could do little but shrug as he just found the other to be unique and a strange pull to the other. Maybe he wouldn't mind if he saw Piers on the regular and get to know him, but here's to hoping the other will return.


End file.
